Coaxial cable connectors are well-known in various industries including those of the satellite and cable television (“CATV”) industry. Coaxial cable connectors including F-Type connectors used in consumer applications such as consumer CATV applications are a source of service calls when service is interrupted by intermittent or lost coaxial cable connections typically involving a junction between a male connector such as an F-type connector terminating a coaxial cable and a female connector such as an F-type port located on related equipment.